battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote
|species = Remote controller |allies = *Batteries *Pen (Possibly) *Pin (possibly) *Liy (Possibly) *Lollipop (Possibly) |color = BFDI/A: Gray (Body), Light Gray, Blue, Red (Buttons) IDFB/BFB: Black (Body), Gray, Red (Buttons) |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |recc = punx193, Jacknjellify |enemies = *Blocky *Gelatin |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 |voice = ??? |team = Death P.A.C.T.|place = BFDIA:41st}} Remote is one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in Episode 18. When Remote's batteries are removed, Remote loses consciousness. Remote's IDFB redesign features a black body, white eyes, a hexagonal shape, and fewer buttons. She is one of the four mechanical minds in BFB. Coverage In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Remote made her first appearance, being held by Blocky. Blocky got hit by a ball thrown by Leafy, causing him to drop Remote. Her batteries fell out, and the acid killed Snowball and Pencil. In The Reveal, Remote was a character that could have joined the game. In the campaign video, Remote pulled out her own batteries, and she fell unconscious. In Reveal Novum, Remote placed 18th place, with only 7 votes together with Grassy and Pie. The 3 contestants were sent flying into the LOL. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Remote was one of the many recommended characters to join season 2 but placed 34th with only 115 votes, which wasn't enough to join and she was sent to the LOL. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Remote is one of the 64 contestants to be in the game and is a member of the Death P.A.C.T. Relationships Blocky Pen Remote is possibly friends with Pen, as she was excited for him to be on her team in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Loses her batteries. #The Reveal: Removes her own batteries. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Kills Number of kills: 2 Trivia * Remote's voice in episode 13 is similar to Bomby's. However, her voice was changed in BFB 1. * She is Jacknjellify's own recommended Character. * She is the second character with a text-to-speech voice, with the first being the Announcer. **However, she is the first contestant that possesses this trait. *As a joke, Satomi Hinatsu made a video of Remote not being upset about her fork being taken (including a reference to the "My Bike Got Stolen Recently" comic on Twitter.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/931345335862960129/video/1 *Remote is voiced by a Microsoft text to speech voice. This means she is the only contestant in BFB who isn't voiced by a human and is not included in the voice cast near the end. *As seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, she has forks. Gallery Remote -_-.png|Remote. Remote 3.png|(Transparent) Remote in Don't Lose Your Marbles Remote 4.png Remote idol.png|Remote's idle block and remote.PNG|Remote held by Blocky in Don't Lose Your Marbles Remotegrassypie.PNG|From left to right, Remote, Grassy and Pie about to be sent into the Locker of Losers after getting only 7 votes. Remoteofrm.jpg|Remote joining style. Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg remote mini.png remote.PNG AARG.png|Remote screaming remote LOLOLOL.png Screenshot_20170604-162017.jpg|Remote Falling REMOTE.png Remote from the "Let the viewers vote!".png I have a fork.png|"I don't have any seeds, but here is a fork." RemoteHoldingAFork.png|With a fork. Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png Remote YAY.png|"YAY!" File:Oh_dang,_it's_not_there.jpg|"Oh dang! It's all jam-packed with air!" TLC full count.png Jaja.png RemoteInIntro.png|Remote in the intro. ImmunetoFork.png Remote intro 2.png holding a fork.png remote sit.png ﻿ References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Mechanical Minds